Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-thief technology, and especially to a password input keyboard, an anti-thief and unlocking method, and an Automatic Teller Machine (ATM).
Description of the Related Art
Presently, a common anti-thief means in ATMs is using passwords. That is, a user presets a password at a bank's counter, and if the user operates on an ATM, for example, to draw money or to transfer accounts, only when a password input through a keyboard is the same as the password preset at the bank, the ATM will be unlocked.
However, current password input keyboards of ATMs have bad security, when users operate on an ATM, the operations can be influenced by surrounding environment and passwords can thereby be leaked. For example, a password can be maliciously peeped, and a great loss in property can be occurred.